comatose
by Sam O'toole
Summary: song fic to comatose orochimaru hurts sasuke please review


Chapter one only you can wake me

To get a better feeling for this fan fic please listen to comatose by skillet.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a captive of the snake sannin known as Orochimaru. He's beaten me senseless trying to get me to crack and tell him where my girlfriend is I will never jeopardize her safety by giving in to that freak. Amaria meant that much to me. I would never let anything happen to her. I'm terrified though, I know he's going to kill me one of these days it's just a matter of when. I can't take much more of these beatings. I haven't been with Amaria for 2 months now and no one has come to help me I feel like no one cares about me anymore. I was scared I knew I would probably die alone. At this point I wouldn't care if they sent Itachi to rescue me as long as I'm free of this hell I'm currently in. just last week I was forced to watch Orochimaru brutally murder another young ninja.

The next morning Orochimaru didn't come for me and I was surprised. I waited in my cell all day wondering what was going on that made Orochimaru not go through with what he enjoyed most dehumanizing me. I hoped that he was dead to be honest but with my luck lately he came in around 6 that evening looking madder than ever. He dragged me to a new torture room and flicked on the light. I saw Itachi chained to a table. Orochimaru shoved me into a chair and handcuffed me to it. Itachi looked like hell it had been almost a year since I had last seen him after a battle with Orochimaru. Itachi's eyes were closed and for a second I thought he was dead. But he wasn't because when Orochimaru drove his sword through Itachi's chest Itachi screamed. I had never heard anyone scream like that. Suddenly Itachi broke the handcuffs and screamed "Sasuke run!" I felt a huge burst of adrenaline and broke my handcuffs and ran out of the building I heard someone running after me and when I turned around no one was there then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest and slipped into unconsciousness.

Amaria in Konoha

"Lady Tsunade we have to go find Sasuke. I think I know where he is. I believe he's in the Sound Village I think Orochimaru has him." I said. Lady Tsunade said "Amaria get Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Shikimaru and take them with you." I ran out and rounded up my search group and told them where I thought Sasuke was. We ran the whole way to the village and snuck into Orochimaru's secret hideout. I looked in every cell but Sasuke wasn't there I kept looking and finally found Sasuke's navy shirt completely soaked with blood. I ran into the room the shirt was laying in front of and found a horrifying site Sasuke was lying on a table with a sword through his chest sticking into the table. I screamed and the rest of my team came running I walked over to the table and said "what did they do to you Sasuke?" My boyfriend's eyes fluttered open and Sasuke said "Amaria is it really you?" I touched his face gently and said "yes it is." Sasuke smiled and said "I'll never wake up without an overdose of you." I smiled and kissed him tears streaming down my face. Sasuke was in terrible condition and I knew we probably wouldn't be able to move him without hurting him even more. We'd have to remove the sword somehow without hurting him even more than he already is. Sasuke coughed up a lot of blood which I gently wiped away. Sasuke said "Kakashi remove the sword I can't feel anything below my injury site." Kakashi did as Sasuke asked pulling the sword out Sasuke gasped sharply. Kakashi scooped Sasuke up and Sasuke said "wait!" Kakashi asked "what is it Sasuke?" Sasuke said "he has Itachi too. We have to save him. Please Orochimaru hurt him."

Kakashi said "Naruto you and Amaria take Sasuke and get out of here. I'll go find Itachi." Naruto and I said "yes Kakashi sensei." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and we ran out of the building but as we entered the trees on the opposite side of the village Sasuke screamed and his curse mark started flaring. I started freaking out Naruto gently laid Sasuke on the ground and that's when the seizure started. I was terrified for Sasuke who kept jerking. When the seizure was over Sasuke was unconscious and I was scared because with the injury he had he would slip into a coma if he fell asleep or lost consciousness. I held Sasuke tightly but gently trying not to hurt him. I looked at Naruto and said "Naruto we need to get him back to Konoha. I can see Kakashi sensei come on let's hurry." Naruto picked Sasuke back up and we sprinted all out towards the village.

Continued in chapter 2


End file.
